Roderich Strips
by addledwalrus
Summary: My second attempt at writing something funny. No prizes for guessing what incident this story was based on.


"And the winner is Lithuania!" The man announced over the speaker, as several spectators grew wild and began to cheer for their team.

Austria could only watch, red-faced and humiliated, as Lithuania himself jumped up and down, screaming in victory.

"0:48!" He yelled in Austria's face. "I don't think I've had a victory like this since the Battle of Grunwald! Yeah!"

"Good for you..." Austria muttered under his breath.

"Just wait till everyone else hears of this!"

A couple of Lithuania's rugby players passed by and he stopped to greet them, before turning his attention back to Austria.

"You look really sad. Is something wrong?" He asked in concern, tilting his head slightly like an innocent puppy.

"Of course there's something wrong! I just lost to you, of all people! I can't imagine the embarrassment I'll face when I go home..."

"Oh, don't be sad! I'm sure a nice glass of beer will cheer you up. You Austrians love beer, don't you?"

"Yes, we do." Austria nodded.

The two European nations silently agreed and together they made their way to the nearest bar.

* * *

"One beer for me and one for my friend...here..." Lithuania said awkwardly, glancing at Austria, whom was sitting with his head buried in his hands. When both glasses were ready, Lithuania took his and thanked the bartender, while Austria quickly grabbed the drink and downed it all in one gulp.

Lithuania continued to sip his beer with a smile on his face, oblivious to how fast Austria was drinking behind him.

After about ten beers, Austria's head began to throb. After thirty, his vision blurred and he felt slightly nauseous. Lithuanian beer was quite strong indeed, but he didn't care, as long it helped him to forget about his humiliating loss.

After fifty, his memory became hazy and he began to spout out various anecdotes of his marriages and military victories. He lost count after that, as the effects of alcohol overtook his whole mind, temporarily changing his demeanor.

It was only when Austria had downed around 74 beers, that the bartender tapped on Lithuania's shoulder and alerted him to his companion's state of drunkenness.

"A-Austria...?" Lithuania stammered, his mouth slightly open in shock.

"Heh, heh..." Austria laughed, waving at Lithuania clumsily.

"Are you alright?! Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all..."

"What d'you mean, not a good idea? I feel great!"

"Well that's an improvement, I guess..."

"It's really hot in here, isn't it?!" Austria grinned, tugging at his shirt. He winked at Lithuania.

"It's quite cold, actually...no, don't do that!"

Lithuania reached out to grab Austria's arm just as he began unbuttoning his own shirt. Austria raised his head and glared.

"It's really hot and I wanna take off my shirt, you can't stop me..."

"But..." Lithuania paused. At that moment, a light bulb clicked in his head and he realized the opportunity that had just presented itself to him. He let go of Austria's arm and allowed him to continue with his business.

Austria threw his shirt down on the floor and strutted over to the staircase, climbing up the steps and attracting the stares of everyone else in the bar. The music came to an abrupt stop and he began to dance around suggestively.

Lithuania, struggling to hold in his laughter, took out his phone and began to film Austria's antics.

After a couple of minutes, Austria began to undo his pants, letting them slip down his legs and hit the floor. He kicked them off and continued to dance in his underpants. He started to sing unintelligibly in German and the gathering crowd steadily grew wild.

Finally, Austria paused and Lithuania held his breath, eager to see what would happen next. Austria's hand travelled down to his underpants...

* * *

"Hey, Hungary! Liet just sent me a really cool video, you have to see it!" Poland beckoned excitedly, from his seat in front of the computer.

"What is it?" Hungary asked, rushing over to his side. Poland pressed 'play' and the video started all over again.

At the sight of Austria dancing around naked, a lecherous smile formed on Hungary's face and a sliver of drool dripped out of her mouth. She wiped it away quickly, hoping Poland hadn't noticed.

"Oh, Austria~" She sighed.


End file.
